divergente_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Atwood
Molly Atwood is one of Peter's lackeys along with Drew and she also comes from Candor. She is Tris's enemy and she tends to mock her and her friends whenever she has the opportunity. Biography Divergent Molly is almost always with Drew and Peter, or at least where it is mentioned by Tris. She constantly mocks Tris, like the time when she helped Peter and Drew humiliate Tris by ripping away Tris's towel, exposing her. In stage one, she fights with Christina and beats her easily, but then she fights with Tris. Tris, angry at her, knocks her down. She kicks her from rage. Tris was carried away from her by Four while she's bleeding. Tris is asked if she needs to take a walk to calm down, to which she replies that she is fine and knows she should feel a little guilt for beating her, but doesn't. However, Tris feel bad about it after Eric compliments her. Molly's rank then gets lower than Christina and because she failed to a weak opponent (Tris), she stated that Tris would "pay for this". She made an Erudite reporter write a cruel article about Tris's dad, on "how Tris Prior had a cruel upbringing". Molly lied about Tris's father infuriating Tris. However in the film, there is no record of Molly specifically feeding the Erudite reporter the false information. Instead, when Tris volunteers to stand in front of the target instead of Al during training, Molly is seen complimenting her, stating that Tris' actions were "cool". In the film she is shown to beat Tris in their fight lowering Tris' ranking. Later, because of her low rank, she becomes factionless and probably goes wandering the streets of Chicago along with Drew. In Insurgent it is pointed out that Molly and Drew tried to join the division of the the factionless that Edward and Myra were in, but because Edward was "upset" by Peter, he didn't let them join. It is also mentioned that Drew was very badly beaten up by Edward. Physical Appearance Molly is described as strong, tall, large-bulked with dark apathetic eyes, she's shorter than Peter, but taller than Christina and is muscular in arms. She also, has a bulbous nose. According to Tris, her teeth are very crooked and angular.She is described as being unattractive. Much like her appearance, Molly has an ugly laugh, which consists of snorting and shaking. Personality Molly bullies the other initiates, and shows extreme dislike for Tris. Molly is also very cruel and rough. She is also very proud and dislikes it when other people are better than her. Molly's parents do not visit her on visiting day, which might hint to a troubled home life. Relationships Peter and Drew Molly, Peter, and Drew have been childhood friends since birth, and have often worked together. For unknown reasons, Molly is not one of the attackers who tries to murder Tris by throwing her over the chasm. Tris Prior Like Peter, Molly seems to show a disliking towards Tris. Category:Factionless Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Candor Category:Dauntless Category:Transfer Category:Divergent Characters Category:Alive